cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Classified
|minions = His workers, Gaspard, Eva, Short Fuse, Corporal, Robo, Wooten Gang,|enemies = Professor Whiskers, Whiskers' men, Evil King Matthew, Bud and Lou, The Sheriff of Nottingham, Evil King Matthew's servants, Evil Robot Matthew and the other Evil Robots|likes = Snow, building snowmen, helping others, his friendship with Matthew, discovering new technology, fixing broken things, flying, music, movies,|dislikes = Losing his fur, embarrassment, his brother's death, Fangtooth (formerly), fighting with Matthew or Fangtooth, injustice, being made fun of,|powers = Genius-level intelligence, great wolf strength and speed, flexibility, intelligence,|weapons = Claws, fists, various lasers and guns|fate = Appoints Matthew as a North Wind agent and continues to help him on his adventures as his partner and best friend|quote = "Don't worry, I know that we won't be able to safe ourselves, but you will, just have faith."}}'''Classified '''is the head of a high-tech spy agency known as the North Winds and the deuteragonist of the feature film, the North Wooten and in the cartoon series. Background Classified was born in Wolf City and lived with his extended family who were all workers at the high-tech spy agency, known as the North Winds. The Wolf patriach and matriach were the owners of the company. The eldest child of the owners will inherit the business once their parents passes away or decides to retire. Classified was planning on inheriting the business once his father retires. In Classified's late teens, he was introduced to his baby brother. However, Classified disliked the pup, seeing that he'll be nothing but trouble. The wolves had a distance relationship until the young wolf grew into a teenager and began to become interested in the North Wind technology. When Classified becomes the CEO, he'll be his technological assistant. One day, Classified had to stop a bank robbery in London. However, the robbers were well-armed and Classified miserably failed to apprehend the robbers. While he was in his room, his younger brother came to his aid. Seeing his brother's high technological intellect, Classified admits that he misjudged his brother and decided to let him join on his missions. With Classified's brother creating brand new North Wind technology, the wolves' missions were a success and they began to form a brotherly bond that lasted when they became adults. During their missions, Classified rescued and befriend three Arctic animals named Corporal, Eva and Short Fuse. With their talents, they formed a team who were successful on their missions. The team's friendship grew stronger every year. Once he reached the age of twenty-three, he became the official CEO of the North Winds. Like his ancestors, Classified plans to help more people with the help from his brother's technology. In the present day, Classified and the team were dealing an escaped French convict. Classified and his brother cornered the criminal in a dark alley and made an effort to arrest him. However, the French criminal pulled a lever which opened a trap door which Classified's brother was standing on. He fell into a water tank with piranhas where he drowned while he was being bitten. Classified failed to rescue his brother and arrest the criminal (who disappeared somewhere in France). The doctors failed to save Classified's brother. After the funeral, Classified vowed to find whoever killed his brother and bring him to justice. Official Description ''Classified is his brother's best friend, the CEO of the North Winds and a member of the Wolf Family. Gaspard meets Classified and the two immediately become rivals. '' Personality Classified is introduced as a stubborn and tough agent who never breaks a promise that he makes to a family member or best friend. However, Category:Wolves Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:The North Wooten characters Category:Geniuses Category:Detectives Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Protagonists Category:Animated Characters Category:Siblings Category:Nephews Category:Businesspeople Category:Adults Category:British characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Anti-heroes Category:Transformed Characters Category:Pilots Category:Bosses Category:Inventors Category:Magic Users Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Characters who fly Category:Martial Artists